Bad Chinese and Halloween
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Oneshot. As the gang makes plans for Halloween, some bad chinese creates a series of bizzare dreams among the members of Mystery Inc. Fraphne and hints of Shelma.


**Bad Chinese and Halloween**

The members of Mystery Inc. all sat around the living room waiting for their food to arrive. It had been one of those lazy days, which had consisted of costume arguments and planning tomorrow. It was up in the air if they wanted to go out this year, or just go to someone else's. Fred had joined Shaggy in a video game, as Scooby slept on the floor next to them. Daphne was writing down her costumes and trying to choose, and Velma was reading a mystery novel. Scooby sat up, the sound of a car door reaching both he and Shaggy's ears. The door was open before the delivery guy got on the porch.

"Delivery for...." the man began.

"Yeah, thanks, got it. Fred!" Shaggy had picked up the food and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ranks," Scooby was already in the kitchen.

"Here you go. Sorry about that, their very short when their hungry." Fred paid the man, and headed into the kitchen with the rest.

"I think everyones got there's," Shaggy had placed the ones he an Scooby hadn't ordered by the gang, and began to eat.

"Yours?"

"No, Fred's."

"Hey Shag, don't eat all the fortune cookies, man."

"Pass the soy sauce."

"Scooby ate it all."

"Ew, no he drank it."

"There's some in the fridge..."

"Thanks Velms."

"Whoa! Watch it, that was my hand their Scoob."

"Hey Daphne, can you grab me a soda while your over there?"

"Me too."

"Same, here."

"Rater.."

"Mff..me..roo." finished Shaggy in mid bite.

Dinner ended with a brief topic on costumes, and the gang headed off too bed. It was storming that night, something the forecast hadn't spoken about, which made for a soothing sleep as thunder wasn't heard and if it was the rain drowned it out. **Scooby** fell asleep in an instant thinking about his costume this year, with a yawn he shortly entered dream land, he heard a yawned, "Night Scoob," and he was out.

_Thunder boomed outside an eerie castle. Laughter could be heard inside, soon the dream shifted. Scooby was stirring a cauldren, a __witch__ hat and cape was worn. The potion turned a brilliant orange and the fire burned purple. Scooby felt a shiver at his own laugh, his voice was clear, not his normal speak._

"_Finally," laughed Scooby, picking a part of it up in a vial._

_Scooby watched himself drink the orange liquid, and in a poof of smoke, their stood a man. Shaggy's height and structure, but with messy dark brown hair that held catches of black. Scooby's dog collar around his neck. The image shifted, Amber in her __alien__ form sat next to him, she drank the potion as well. It shifted once more, Scooby stood in human form next to a tall blonde, Amber's voice rang out of her. The vision shifted for a final time. They we're in a park, playing catch with each other, the sky was an odd deep green. _

"_I wish you hadn't become human, Scooby." said Amber, her arms wrapped around him._

"_Why?" asked Scooby, taken aback._

"_Became my species eat humans," in an instance the scene changed, they where on a space ship, and Amber was trying to eat him as he tried to figure out a way to become a dog again._

_Scooby shot up as Amber's teeth where about to latch onto him. Thunder cracked outside and he dove in Shaggy's bed, shaking. He didn't want to be a witch this year, not at all... or an alien. He cuddled up to _**Shaggy**, practically laying on him. Shaggy gave an uneasy toss and grumbled.

_Shaggy was back at Dracula's castle, his werewolf form kept shifting. The count was laughing, Shaggy had come to him so he could fix it. It had not been Dracula's plan, but an odd occurrence caused by chinese food, that had made his werewolf form come again, in a shifting manor. His vision stayed that of a __werewolves__, he hated that feeling. It made him sick, sick that he wanted blood, disgusted that he had visions of his friends being eaten, it was like a horrible flash back._

"_Please, please help me!" begged Shaggy._

"_Zee bezt I can do, iz too make you into a __vampire__," said Dracula, with a chuckle._

"_Please, anything. I don't want to hurt them. Please?" he was pleading._

"_Az you wish Sha-ggy," the image shifted._

_He sat a book in hand, leaning over a building. He was crying but he didn't know why, but he looked at the book. A handful of spirits circled around him, reminders of a previous adventure he'd chosen to forget. His image shifted and now he stood in front of a glass coffin, like Snow White's from the old cartoon. He walked towards it, as if in a trance, the same blood lust as before, but he could feel the fangs of a vampire in his mouth. Voices echoes around the woods, 'To restore life, give the blood.' He was instantly imagining the person in the coffin as a __zombie__, eating others, but not him, or his friends, vampire's at his doing. The coffin was open, and he bit his lip allowing blood, however little, to come. Daphne and Fred's shadows stood near him, waiting. He looked at the cold figure in front of him, her hair laid against the black pillow, she was wearing a dress she'd have never worn outside a dream like this, blood red and way too low and high. Her skin was pail and icy, causing a shiver to run up his spine. He leaned over Velma, her painted red lips calling to him. His lips about to touch her's when a sound echoed through the woods. _

"_Raggy.... Raggy! _Raggy!" Shaggy woke up to Scooby shaking him, while hiding under the covers.

"What?" groaned Shaggy, the only good part of his dream and he'd been woken up.

"You rere raving a rightrare," said Scooby, "Re Roo."

"You had a nightmare, too. Like man, my stomach hurts. But, like I'm hungry... come on Scoob, let's got bake some cookies," Shaggy yawned as they reached the door.

"Rum, Rookies!" said Scooby, then he looked upset, "Raggy, r'I ront ranna re a witch or ralien."

"Man, Scoob, I don't even want my costumes anymore. Like, what was I thinking, werewolf, vampire, and zombie." they reached the kitchen, and in the darkness managed to knock over some pots, "Shoot, hope that didn't wake anybody.

**Velma **tossed and turned in her sleep. _She was running down a long corridor, very space age. In the windows, she could see earth, a __space__ station. For some reason, she was back in her __princess__ dress from the fair. She'd lost her glasses, yet in her dream, her vision wasn't anywhere near as bad, but she was running from something. She was panicking, Velma wasn't sure why yet, but she knew she had to run. A loud clank made her stop, there was something above her. She backed up and in a split second a large figure fell in front of her, it's yellow eyes glowering. Different shades of brown and blonde on its fur, a a very familiar green shirt, though bloodied and torn. _

"_Shaggy, it's me.. please stop." he tilted his head, like a dog trying to comprehend something new, she ran._

_Instinct told her too run, her mind screaming not too. For once she wouldn't listen to her logical mind, she had to get away. She could hear him, heavy clawed foot steps on metal. A part of her wanted to stop out of curiosity, but she didn't. She turned into another opening and froze, it was a dead end, a storage room. She turned around, but he already stood there, his mouth open, panting from running. Velma backed up as he walked towards her, he didn't walk how she'd pictured a werewolf, he was rather normal looking in his walk. She found wall, a corner, just her luck. She closed her eyes and looked away, she felt his breath on her neck, how long? she thought. How long till he eats me? She waited, but instead she felt him nuzzle her neck, her eyes shot open. She yelled at her dream self to run why there was still an opening, but she didn't. Velma tingled as Shaggy's posture and shape seemed less bulky than before, more him, but still wild. Her arms had wrapped around him as he kissed her neck. He was normal now, but held fangs, a __vampire__. She held the same curiosity, perhaps just for the person rather than the creature. He yanked her away from the wall, but a loud bang erupted and she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her back.. _Velma woke up laying on her floor, staring at her lamp. She heard another crash from downstairs.

"I am never eating that close to bedtime again," grumbled Velma, getting up.

She wasn't going to read much into her nightmare, dream, whatever it was. But for some reason her stomach hurt, as if it was hungry, but still undecided at what to do next. One thing was for sure, vampires, werewolves, and princess we're out of her choices. Well, not that she'd actually considered a Princess, she hated that dress. She opened her door and looked down the hall, the downstairs kitchen light was on, and she saw a familiar Great Dane walk into it. She smiled, walking down the stairs.

"Shaggy? What are you doing?" asked Velma as she snuck up behind the beatnik, causing him to drop the bowls he'd picked up.

Upstairs **Daphne** muttered in her sleep, as she clung to her pillow. _She looked down the steep drop to the ground. Marcie stood there, hands on hips, looking up at her. Mocking her, then she vanished. Daphne leaned against the tower wall, an elegant __princess__ gown, and crown on her. She heard a revving sound and looked out the window, the Mystery Machine came flying over the hill, zooming towards the tower. Fred wore what looked like the black knights costume, a lance aimed out the window. In an instant Marcie returned, sending Fred the opposite way and into a tree. _

"_I don't think so Dairy!" yelled Marcie and suddenly Daphne was on the ground near the tower, her form that of a persian __cat__. _

_Marcie gave a wink at her, and pushed a button on her watch, making her look like Daphne. She ran too Fred, pretending to be her, Daphne ran after, but her cat feet where new and she couldn't make it, she hit a tree stump, with a _thump. Daphne's eyes opened as she heard the noise come from Velma's room. She yawned and looked a stuffed animal of a cat she had, she threw it across the room. She was no damsel in distress, nor was she going as a stupid cat this year. She heard Velma's door click and footsteps down the stairs. Her stomach hurt, almost like hunger. She looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. She stood up and left her bedroom, heading down the stairs. She heard Velma's voice and then a loud clatter as metal hit the floor.

"What are you two doing?" asked Daphne, with a stretch as she rounded the corner and saw Velma and Shaggy picking up bowls as Scooby held the dust pan in his mouth where the flour had fallen.

"Making a mess," laughed Shaggy, as the flour fell again, this time causing the stove door to open and wack Velma on the head.

"OW!!" she yelped.

**Fred** shoved a pillow over his head, trying to sleep. _Fred rode on a horse, painted that of the Mystery Machine, racing towards the train tracks. He lost his __cowboy__ hat as he saw that tied to the tracks was Daphne, kicking and yelling for help. The train was coming fast, a part of him wasn't sure he could make it. His body lurched with the prospect of seeing Daphne hurt or killed. He looked at the train, hoping that they'd see her and stop, but the conductor looked directly at him. Leena laughed, her cat form shifted as it suddenly became night and the moon was up. He looked into the distance, Scooby dressed as __Zorro__, racing towards Daphne as well. He smiled, he was closer, at the same time he was angry. He wanted to rescue Daphne first. He kicked his horse trying to go faster still. They both reached the tracks at the same time. Instead of rescuing Daphne however, he challenged Scooby to a duel. Daphne yelled as they began to walk off, the train raving faster still. Both turned around in time to see...._

"Fred!" came Daphne's voice as his form was shook.

"Daph!" Fred shot up and looked at the red head in front of him.

"You wan't some cookies, Shaggy just took them out of the oven." said Daphne.

"What now?" asked Fred, standing up with a stretch, his stomach gave a lurch at this movement.

"Cookies, you want some?" asked Daphne, she grabbed his hand, "Come on."

"I had a horrible dream," groaned Fred.

"Tell me about it! Velma thinks the chinese food was bad or something. Velma dreamed she was chased by a werewolf. Shaggy dreamed that we where all dead. Scooby dreamed he was being eaten by aliens. I dreamed I got turned into a cat, and Marcie had turned into me, and was trying to live my life. You?"asked Daphne.

"You got hit by a train." said Fred with a grimace.

"Did I mention I was also a princess that you where trying to rescue."

"It was all my fault."

"I was very angry when Marcie was pretending to be me so she could get you." said Daphne.

"Daph.... I was wondering if maybe..." Fred was cut off.

"Are you two going to stand on the stairs all night..." Velma was cut off.

"Morning Velma, it's like, almost 3:30 am." said Shaggy, leaning in the doorway.

"We're coming." said Daphne, she looked back at Fred, "You where saying?"

"Tonight. Do you want to maybe... I don't know. Maybe got to the malt shop... just us two?" asked Fred.

"Like a date Freddie?"

"Like a date Daphne."

"Raww.." said Scooby peeking out the door way, "Red and Raphne rave a rate!"

"Yes." said Daphne.

They entered the kitchen just as Shaggy put a large plate of chocolate chip cookies in the middle of the table. Velma was getting some milk, and Scooby had tossed the left over chinese into the garbage. The gang grabbed some of the bat shaped cookies and chowed down. Everyone save for Fred and Daphne, had decided to shorten their nightmares.

"Guys... I was thinking.. Halloween.." Fred spoke.

"Why don't we just stay in this year?" asked Velma.

"That sounds great," smiled Daphne.

"Yeah, and like we can just go and buy a whole bunch of candy and scarf out." said Shaggy, taking another cookie.

"And ratch rorror rovies." said Scooby.

"Yeah and watch horror movies! Sounds like a plan," laughed Fred.

"Happy Halloween guys!" said Shaggy.

"Happy Halloween!" the all chuckled in.

"Rey. Raggy rate ry rookie..." said Scooby in defense.

"Not yet..." said Shaggy about to bite the cookie, Scooby dove on him.

**~FIN~**


End file.
